Of Earth and Bribes
by Kanela
Summary: Dorothy knows how to handle her husband. Just everyday fluff. Rev please.
1. Of Earth and Bribes

So I decided to stop being a lurker, because that's what Mondays are for. *smirk* Finally, a 4xD something. Yay! A Ficlet? A short series maybe?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah, don't own GW. If I did, 4xD would be so totally canon.

**Of Earth and Bribes.**

By Kanela

*~*~*

"Are we clear, Mr. Winner?"

Silence. He refused to allow her another victory.

"Mister Winner?"

He was defying her and he was going to win this time.

"Quatre?"

Wouldn't budge an inch.

"Quatre."

Nope, he was not giving in.

" _Dear…_"

Crap.

"Yes?" he asked, more than answered.

"Good," she chirped. "Halim, you may come in."

A young boy about ten ran into the room and launched to Quatre with a dazzling smile plastered on to his face. "Really dad? Wow, thank you! I was hoping you'd say yes, but I wasn't sure so I asked mama. I can't wait! It will be awesome I'm sure, oh I have to tell Fadilah, she'll be so happy!" And just as fast as he was talking, he left the living room. His rambling could still be heard out in the hall.

"See? You made him happy!" she said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

Quatre stood from the sofa and ran a hand through his blond locks.

"You are aware of the consequences, I'm sure," he said, watching her pace around the sunlit room.

"Perhaps." She just shrugged and caressed a rose petal from the vase near the window.

"You pamper him too much."

"And you worry too much."

"Dorothy…"

"What harm is there in your son going to visit the Maganac base?"

"He's not just going to _visit, _he wants to live there! Aren't you worried that he's going to be all the way down on Earth by himself? For a year? A year!"

"He's my son, he knows how to take care of himself."

"Argh! That's not what I-"

"I know what you're trying to say. And he's not going to be alone. The guys will look after him. I'm sure Rashid will be delighted, don't you think?"

"D-Dorothy?"

Somehow, sometime during his rant, she had managed to close the distance between them, trapping him against the sofa. She lightly put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down, sitting him so she towered above him. Quatre fought down the urge to squirm.

"_Dearest_," she said, and this time he fidgeted a bit, "when was the last time he went to Earth?"

"Uh…s-sometime before Fadilah was born…"

"And how long has it been?"

"F-fou- five years," he said, correcting himself when his wife's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Very well,"she slowly accepted. But then, those bottomless sea-green eyes of him drew her in, and she gingerly sat on his lap, startling him a bit. She put her arms around his neck, caressing the fine hair at his nape, "So, don't you think it'll be nice if he got to spend some quality time with the men who watched him grow?" Her eyes rested on his mouth, and as he licked his bottom lip, he was sure he saw her eyes sparkle.

"I suppose…" She was too close for his comfort, and the doors were too open for his liking, but… Throwing caution to the wind, his arms circled her waist and he pulled her closer, making her look into his eyes. There it was, the spark of her lust. Oh, he longed for her too.

But no. There was something else, she was not just supporting their son's pledge to go to Earth… And then something clicked inside his mind "What was that about Fadilah being happy?"

Oops.

"No," he closed his eyes and moved a hand from his wife's side to rub the bridge of his nose.

"But Quatr-"

"I said no," he made a move to stand, but Dorothy tightened her hold on him, keeping him in place God knows how, since he could easily stand and let her fall on her behind. She smiled. Her sweet, careful Quatre; always mindful of his strength and his handling of her. So considerate…

"I was her age when I was first sent to the colonies."

"Those times were different," he tried to peel her hands off, but failed miserably.

"Yes, exactly my point. We are at peace now. Peace _you_ helped obtain for all of us. Let our children enjoy it," she whispered in his ear, and she felt more than saw his reaction. His hands tightened to fist at her sides and he turned his head away from her taunting. She kept winning over his reasoning with her sweet talking…

"But she's just four years old…I can't let her-" he was interrupted by a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Please?"

"_This_ is not going to work again." He said a frown in place and a firm voice. Quatre lifted his wife from himself and gingerly placed her on her feet. He almost smirked when he saw her pout, bottom lip trembling, and he was sure she was about to stomp her foot.

"Well, fine!" Yep, she stomped. And turned around to stare out the window. Oh?

"Dorothy, love?" He reached for her, but she slapped his hands away. "What's wrong love? It's not like you to-"

"I know it's not like me!" She whirled around, shocking him with her tear-stained face. "It's not me! But I can't help it. And I h-hate you…" Her slender fingers wiped at her eyes.

And realization came to him with the force of a thousand slaps. Of course, everything had been so obvious from the start. She had started skipping breakfast, she no longer wanted to ride her horse on Thursdays, and she wanted to eat squid every freaking week-end.

She _hated_ squid.

"Oh, you silly Duchess." He hugged her, despite her half-hearted efforts to repel him. Finally she settled into his arms. "How long?" he whispered to her ear.

"A month or so? I was going to tell you, but you've been so busy traveling to the new colony, and I've had hundreds of meetings with the investors…everything has been so hectic…"

"Shh, I know." He kissed her chastely and hugged her some more.

"I'm fine now." She said after a couple of minutes, and he wondered how she managed to look as if she hadn't cried her eyes out just seconds ago. Years of aristocracy he guessed. "So?"

"What?"

"Is Fadilah going too?"

Sigh. "Yes…"

"Then I'm going too."

Hell no! "Dorothy, I won't let y- ok." He had his eyes closed and his right hand caressed his frown, "I know what's going on. Very clever."

She smiled oh so innocently.

"We are all going." She beamed. "But!" He raised his index finger, "I'm taking work with me." She nodded and he interrupted her just when she was about to speak, "And no, you are not working anymore."

"Quatre!" Well, he didn't care if she was furious, he was going to take better care of her.

"A month before Fadilah was born, you collapsed from exhaustion and scared the hell out of me. I'm not letting that happen again. I'm keeping you away from work, you workaholic woman."

"But that's discrimination!"

"Wh-why-what-no! Listen Dorothy, I'm just trying to-"

"There's no one who knows better what the investors want than me."

"Well, no, but-"

"And they are familiar with me and the way I take care of their money."

They stared at each other, her hands on her hips; his, crossed at his chest. Then she smiled.

And he lost.

"I don't know how you do it. Fine, you'll work, but you are to keep a secretary and you'll quit before you are seven months, understood?"

She hugged and kissed him, and didn't let go until he returned her hug.

"My sweet dear Quatre," her smile turned mischievous, "you're _so_ hard to convince."

"Don't start, Catalonia."

***


	2. Just the Basic Anxieties

**Just the Basic Anxieties**

"Where's your luggage?"

"Oh? Here," she raised a scarlet handbag, big enough to carry her laptop and documents. "Oh, and my purse is somewhere around…I believe Fadilah was playing with it…better go look for it."

Incredulous, Quatre asked his wife, "That's all? Are you sure?"

"Well yes, I just need my basic necessities."

"Love, I don't know if you recall, after all you got me into this madness but…we're staying for a _year._"

"Oh I know. I am going shopping once we get to Earth."

"You are?" sigh, "Wouldn't you give the children a better example?"

"I'm their _mother_, I _am _the best example they can get. Besides, what's wrong with spending my hard-earned money on things I'll need?"

"You _inherited_ it." He had been trying to make her desist on her intent but as he saw her little evil smile spreading on her deep red lips, he knew he would never –ever– win their debate. So he chose to play dirty.

"Basically the same; I had to stand a bunch of back-stabbers and hypocrites. Not like the ones you're used to my dear, yours can play fair sometimes, -"

"Dorothy!" Her smile grew wider at his indignant expression. Pfft! His half-assed, neophyte malice would _never_ stir her.

"-but mine were really hardcore ones. Spies. Assassins. You name them."

He just stared hard at her and she had the decency to blush. Ah yes, the incomplete truths in her statement...

"Ok, so I am perhaps made of a smaller part of those –was, excuse me-, and you are too. Oh no, don't you stare at me like that, you hypocrite." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and was turning around when Fadilah came running into the living room and hugged Dorothy's legs, startling her.

"Mama, how do I look?"

Dorothy smiled widely amused, "Perhaps crimson is not your color, darling. Once we get to Earth we'll go shopping and look for something nice. If your father allows it." At her last comment, Quatre prepared his heart for what was next. His little girl turned around with glistening puppy eyes, and her lipstick smeared face just served to make her look cuter. He signaled for his baby to come over, and taking out his handkerchief, he wiped her face. She struggled with his hands.

"Fadilah, stay still."

"No! My make-up!"

Quatre barely resisted the urge to slap himself for what he was about to say, "Once…once we get to Earth…" sigh, "your mother will take you shopping, ok? Now please stand still, the shuttle is arriving any minute now."

"Ok!" beamed his daughter, and her adorable expression made him smile sweetly. He adjusted the white ribbon adorning her golden curls and stood up, "Go tell Halim to hurry up." Immersed as he was watching over his girl, he didn't completely miss Dorothy's triumphant grin.

"I saw you." He said, adjusting his ever present vest, now a sober grey instead of the purple one of his younger days, although he still indulged in wearing pink and purple from time to time. His wife snickered. "I believe you had said you would never touch the Dermail fortune."

"I won't," she said, flipping her beautiful hair behind her, "That money was earned through warfare, and I do not _quite_ idolize war anymore, as much as I loved my late grandfather or enjoyed the leisure of life his wealth brought me. It's been more than 15 years since I last thought about…war."

Quatre knew it to be a lie. Sometimes she wept silent, lonely tears while watching the pitch-black space during their shuttle trips –it was her grandfather's tomb. And every 3rd of November, she went to the only Catholic Church on the L4 main colony, to pray for her parents. Sometimes he accompanied her.

"And it's been a while since I started obtaining my own money," her tone turned livelier and his demeanor relaxed, relieved she had dropped such a dark theme for her, "and it is good money. I work with you too, remember?" She walked towards him and caught him by the hand, lazily doodling on his palm with her index finger.

Alá, did he remember. If the oak desk at his office had a mind, it would also remember _several _events… The Arabian blushed faintly as a thought flashed through his mind. But of course! That lunch break at his office, right before the L4-T925 Colony Development Board Assembly came to an end, almost…three months ago?

"Dorothy! You can't travel now!" He suddenly said, with such an urgent tone, she even felt alarmed.

"Why in the world not?" came her confused question.

"Because it is **not** healthy. You miscounted, love, you're not one month pregnant, but three!"

The blonde woman laughed, if a bit unsure. "No, I'm not, Quatre. I'm confident I know my body better than you."

Quatre's mind wandered off and begged to differ, but his deep consternation brought him back to reality rather swiftly. "But I know _you_ better most of the time, and remember things better than you, and…and…"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because my memory is good."

"Can't see your point, darling." She fluttered her eyelashes, mocking him.

"S-so I…I keep…I keep **track** of our- my memory is really time-accurate ok?"

Dorothy stared slightly wide eyed at her husband, her open mouth forming a lovely O. And then she giggled. "Oh my, Quatre! That's disturbingly erotic."

"Uh?" his mind just wandered again, "N-no, that's beside the point! The enormous difference of pressure between colonies and Earth, and the space ports, then the pressure cabins and the shuttles… the shuttles!"

"Can you just _breathe,_ dearest?" Finally she was exasperated, "first, I've been traveling this past month and aside from some nausea and my random cravings, I've been fine; second, it's until the sixth month of pregnancy when space traveling turns a bit…ambiguous, and I'm definitely sure I'm _not_ even month and a half; and lastly, why do you keep forgetting I'm an earthling? After two children born _naturally,_ I would have thought you understood I'm not affected by any 'spacial anomaly'…"

Her agitated husband was starting to calm down, when the muffled roar of their private shuttle announced its arrival. The blond man altered again and his wife just rolled her eyes. With loving harshness, if such thing existed, she grabbed him by the arm and started walking toward the boarding aisle.

"Quatre," said the Duchess rather sternly, "stop fretting this instant or you are going to really upset me."

The former gundam pilot ordered himself to count till hundred-and-fifty and when he was visibly calmer, softly reprimanded his offspring for running on the boarding ramp.

"But Dad! Fadilah has my RT5 game and won't give it to me! No! Fadilah, you little evil thing! You erased my score!" The four year old girl ran even faster into the shuttle, her bubbly laughter echoing behind her.

Dorothy was giggling at their children antics and her husband decided that maybe he had been exaggerating…a little. Maybe. Having strapping his son and little girl to their respective seats, he gave rest to his worries and planned to take a short nap. His aquamarine eyes had just shut when he heard his beloved's hushed voice.

"I swear the only thing you should worry is about whether my cravings will stay the same for this two day trip."

…_Dear Alá, have mercy on me._

_

* * *

_

I giggled along with my writing. (: Hope you like it!


	3. Pilot

**Pilot**

"Mama, are we there yet?"

"No sweetie, we're still far. Why don't you go to sleep, hm?"

"Don't wanna! Up!"

Dorothy suppressed a sigh and bent to hoist up her little girl. "How could I forget?" she murmured.

Quatre blinked one eye open from his seat near the back of the shuttle, "Forget what?"

His wife whirled around with a look of surprise which quickly turned into a devious one, "Your enhanced senses never cease to amaze me… because you honestly don't look like a trained spy," she said, to which the Arabian responded by rolling his eye.

"Neither do you…" his eye closed again.

"Mama! Tell me a story! Papa, tell mama to tell me a story!" said Fadilah, while fingering her mother's fair hair. "The one about the princess!"

"Well sweetheart, there are plenty of stories about princesses-"

"No, no! I want the one of the princess and her immortal warrior prince!"

"That sounds curiously familiar," came Quatre's voice from his resting place, and Dorothy innocently averted her gaze when his aquamarine eyes searched hers, "have you been telling Miss Relena's life?" When silence was his wife's response, the ex Gundam pilot smiled but otherwise said as sternly as he could, "Please don't go telling other people's stories as if they were a novel."

Dorothy pouted, making her daughter laugh. Halim then came out from the pilot cabin, utterly excited.

"You know Dad, they have this super awesome console with a hundred different switches and buttons and lots of signals and all that spacey stuff and…Mom?" he leaned into his mother and whispered something.

"Oh no, no, no. Do not involve me. I left that business a long time ago. Better ask your father. Go on." Her free hand waved his off, but the boy stood his ground. "Do not hesitate, sweetheart, that's not what I've taught you, is it?"

"But, Mom…"

"Nu-huh. Can't listen. What do I always tell you, hm?" Dorothy was guiltily delighted with her son's troubled expression, because it resembled greatly that of his father's. Fadilah had by then settled comfortably in her arms and was curiously peering down at her sibling.

"That I should always speak my mind…"

"Because?"

"Because I am a Catalonia."

"Very well child." The blonde woman beamed at the boy and he instantly knew she was on his side. His mother was the best accomplice ever. She rolled her eyes towards her husband and Halim approached his father with a straight back.

Quatre was startled awake by his son's sudden closeness and distinguished air. Those were Dorothy's genes, staring back from Halim's eyes.

"Father, I have a request to make."

"O-ok. W-what is it?" _Dorothy, you're everywhere inside our kids._

"I want to try piloting the shuttle. The guys at the controls told me I needed your permission, and I-"

Quatre stopped listening as flashes of a spoiled 13 year old boy steering a mobile suit run rampant through his mind for a minute, making him stand up rather abruptly, startling his boy; and the unintelligible sputtering that came from the man's mouth made his daughter laugh aloud. The ability to rend him stupid was definitely part of his wife's genetics. Wicked sorceress, that she was.

_Don't be silly Quatre, he just wants to _try_. And it's not like he'll ever pilot a MS, they no longer exist. Right? Clear your mind, clear you- _

The Duchess soft voice interrupted his inner mantra, "Remember you had your share when young, and _those_ were darker times." He was tempted to raise his voice and tell Dorothy that not a single event of their teenage lives had been a matter of fun, that she was crazy if she thought he was going to agree; but her pale blue eyes were sternly watching him, getting warmer as she hugged their 4 year old daughter tighter. "He has you, Quatre. Why don't you go and teach him _personally_?"

Motherhood had brought her a new kind of wisdom, different from what she had learned during war times, but not completely unrelated. She knew what her husband had thought, for she had despaired too, if only for a fraction of a second when her son's request had been made quietly to her lone ears. But she had almost immediately known the right answer, and now Quatre apparently knew it too, for he had put one slender hand over their son's shoulder and was walking him towards the piloting cabin. He paused by her side and tenderly brushed her lips with his –Fadilah giggled at this–, before disappearing with the boy through the sliding door.

Fadilah loved when Daddy made Mommy happy, because she loved her Mommy's beautiful smiling face more than anything in the world.


	4. Storm Alert

Ack! It took me a while...right? Sorry! But here's another chapter and since I'm now on vacation I'll probably write the next one soon. (:

Be happy!

**Storm alert.**

"Little Master! Miss Fadilah!"

"Rashid!" shouted the siblings in unison, the older one letting go of his mother's hand and running down the boarding ramp, while his sister struggled with their father to put her down.

"Ok, down you go, but don't run. Fadilah!" the blond man sighed when his baby girl nearly tripped, just to be caught in the strong arms of his old friend. Dorothy came to his side, her lace handkerchief pressed to her temple. "Are you alright?" He asked, and concerned by her paleness, put one of his hands over her forehead.

"Yes, Quatre I'm fine. It's just… I had forgotten all about the marvelous desert heat."

He chuckled. "We can turn the air conditioned once we get home."

"I just need to take a shower and then I'll stay put and enjoy the hot breeze."

"You insisted on com-"

"Hush, I know. Now walk, I'm starving."

"Yes, ma'am." Despite her steady walking, he remained on alert just in case she swayed, which she did at the end of the ramp. Quatre was fast enough to steady her by grabbing her elbow. "Dorothy!" His other hand was quick to find her face.

"I'm fine," she insisted, but his hard stare made her add, "Perhaps a little tired so I got dizzy. _Don't_ you dare carry me, it's unsightly."

"I won't, we'll stay like this until you can walk."

"Papa! Hurry up! Rashid said the others are waiting, and that the cook made a lot of food! I'm so hungry! Come on!"

"Coming!" Quatre shouted back to his son, and quickly turned back to his wife. "You ok now?"

"Yes," her hand took his from her face, but linked her arm with his.

He frowned at the tight grip she kept onto him.

* * *

"Mama, are you sick?" Little Fadilah was peeking from behind one of the pillars of the garden, worriedly looking at her mother reading by the central fountain.

Dorothy quickly gazed back to her child…she had been caught distracted, "Ah, sweetie, no. I'm just tired." Closing the book that had failed to interest her, she gestured for her girl to come closer.

"But papa said-"

"Your father is worrying too much, you know how he is." She winked and Fadilah giggled, finally coming from behind her hiding place. "Where's your brother?"

"He went downstairs."

_To the base?_ "Does your father know?"

"Yup." Her little hands were again playing with strands of her curly golden hair.

"Didn't you want to go?"

The girl just shrugged and sat by her mother, both of them enjoying the cooling breeze as the sun set. A few minutes passed and the Duchess noticed her baby daughter nodding off. Suddenly, the blonde woman felt her skin prickling, which made her look up at sky and listen to her surroundings. Silence was all she heard.

Alarmed, Dorothy stood up, startling her daughter awake, and gently if a bit hurriedly took the child's small hand into hers and entered the house. A young maid was passing by.

"Ah! Nida, I'm so glad to see you. Take Fadilah to her rooms, she is tired."

"Right away, Mistress."

"And activate the panels, please. A storm is coming." She watched the maid's dark eyes widen.

"Y-yes Mistress!" The girl's voice changed to a calmer tone when she bent to speak with the child, "Then let's hurry up, Miss Fadilah." The little girl just nodded and waved her mother goodbye with her free hand. Both retreating girls missed the older woman's sudden stagger as she turned on her heels.

* * *

_He stomped towards his wife, who immediately raised her fencing sword and put it between them, effectively halting his advance._

"_Stop right there Master Winner, if you do not want to be harmed."_

"_No, you stop Duchess. Leave that sword and go get some rest."_

"_Don't need it, please stop overreacting."_

"_Yes you do and I'm not overreacting, I am just trying to take better care of you…you're three months pregnant and you're not getting any healthier, the doctor told you stay put Dorothy." He tried to advance but her sword touched him on the chest._

"_I know what the doctor said, and I am quite aware of my state…I rest all the time, you don't let me get close to my paperwork – I'm getting bored Quatre!" Her little outburst was for him the perfect opportunity to take away her sabre, but she reacted in an instant and prickled him on the right arm. With a yelp he took a step back, and bowed his head to check on his injury…it was shallow with just a bit of blood flowing slowly from it. The muted clatter of metal hitting the padded floor made him look back at his wife. She was frowning._

"_I told you to stay back. I told you. Are you stupid?" Her right hand was closed on a tight fist over her chest. He _was_ stupid. He had practically thrown himself to her weapon! _

_He guessed what she was thinking, "It's nothing, just a scratch. See? Come here." He extended her his injured arm to show her it was nothing serious, but she turned away…for a second. Then she was all over him, revising carefully his tiny wound. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Her stupid hormones and her stupid space-colonist of a husband only ever managed to make her look like she was fretting over having hurt him…again. _

"_Stupid! I told y-you to stay back!" She let out a muted sob, and his arms instantly wrapped around her._

After that, she had calmed down a bit and reluctantly had let him take her to their bedroom, where she had roughly tended to his wound, changed out of her fencing uniform and hastily left. He had followed her to the garden, and after making sure she wasn't going to attempt to go back to the training room, he too had left for his office.

Now immersed between layers of copies of space colonies projects and bills, he tried to concentrate but couldn't. A month had passed since he had brought his family to Earth; autumn had fully arrived, and with it lower temperatures at night…but she was not getting any better and he was worried sick. She wasn't as lively as in the two past occasions, and she certainly now wasn't as healthy as before they left the colony. He had left her reading peacefully in the garden. Quatre sighed and ruffled his hair.

She had intended to practice some fencing poses. Just poses, she had said, but he was having none of that. Not a chance!

'Hi darling, want to practice?' had been her exact words when he had rushed inside the specially equipped chamber he and his friends used for sparring. She was a vision of beauty all dressed in white and he had almost accepted her invitation, but the slight protuberance of her three month belly had been enough to shake him from his trance. And then she had accidentally hurt him because he had been careless and made her cry.

The sudden rattle of his high windows startled him and made him look at the sky; there was a big cloud of dirt on the distance. He disconnected his laptop and hurriedly slammed one of several buttons atop his desk. As he hurried through corridors, he heard slight clicking noises behind him, signaling the activation of the protective panels all around the house. He had been too distracted to notice the storm coming, but someone hadn't been as slow. Quatre reached his rooms in no time, and found his Duchess reading papers between the bed covers.

She spoke before he could. "Yes, I gave the order and yes, this is work."

Sighing, he didn't dare reproach her, "Where's Fadilah?"

"In her room. Halim isn't back yet."

"He might have to stay down while the worst passes."

"Hm."

He left his laptop on the nightstand and took off shoes and shirt before getting inside the sheets. He noticed his wife staring at the same page as minutes before… "He's going to be fine, he's with the guys and he'll be back in no time, you'll see." His arm gently embraced her, and she let him, so he knew she was really worried. He kissed the top of her head and kept silent.

"Does it hurt?"

"Mm? What hurts?"

"The wound."

"No it doesn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It was my fault."

"Yes it was."

"Now that's settled, would you please leave your work and sleep?"

"…"

"Dorothy?"

"Fine."


	5. A Party Invitation and a Lost Battle

**A Party Invitation and a Lost Battle**

"You think I'm useless." It was more a statement than a question.

"Your suggestion has deeply wounded me, love."

"Stop pretending Duchess; you know I was never good at it anyway."

Dorothy took the yarn and needles away from her husband and resisted the urge to laugh out loud at his crooked attempt of a scarf…or was it a sweater?

"Finally," she said.

"And **what** do you mean by that?" he asked, kneeling before her and looking up to her down-casted, but proud eyes.

"I was getting irritated at how you seemed to be good at anything: surviving in the desert for days, **piloting** a Gundam, swimming, fencing, cooking, painting, playing the violin… but you definitely cannot knit."

"Well excuse me, Duchess, I was never taught." Quatre said, frowning slightly.

"Yes I know. I've won. Finally those days of female-only schools have proven worthy!" she dramatized with a hand over her forehead, and her husband just rolled his eyes, "I saw you Mister Winner, such a rude gesture. I wonder what happened to the sweet innocent boy I once met."

"Oh, sadly he lost his innocence by marrying a wicked-" Dorothy glared at him, but he kept on going, "and capricious duchess." She stood up from the rocking chair and walked to the garden. He followed close.

"Of course, I remember now. _Poor_ boy." Her sarcasm was his cue. He slipped his arms from behind her, and caressed her swollen belly, sweetly kissing her exposed neck.

"But he has been the happiest man ever since," he whispered to her ear, and she slightly frowned, trying to conceal the rosiness blossoming in her pale cheeks.

"Your sweet-talking has improved."

"I've learnt from you."

She turned in his arms and chastely kissed his lips, before smiling sweetly at him.

"Can I have my paperwork back?"

Quatre smiled back and bent to kiss her, "No. Ow!"

She had grown back her nails...

* * *

"How is she now? Are the vitamins working?" asked a woman's voice from the monitor, and Quatre gave her his old boyish smile.

"She's totally recovered, Sally." _With all her aristocratic ferocity intact, if my poor arm can say so…_ "I must thank you for what you did."

"Don't thank me, it's my job. Besides, I've been in her same situation. When I was pregnant with Ling, Wu Fei and I had to travel back and forth from Earth to colonies. I became very unstable."

"Wu Fei must have been desperate."

"Oh, he went ballistic! Calling me a weakling and such…" Sally rolled her eyes and chuckled, "but he was very sweet when he thought I wasn't looking."

Now it was the Arabian's turn to laugh, "I can imagine. He's always been like that."

"Dad? Are you busy?" came Halim's voice from behind the monitor and Quatre gestured for his son to come over. When both father and son were visible at the screen, Sally's cherry red lips smiled widely.

"Is that you Halim? You've grown quite a lot!"

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Chang." Came the boy's flustered reply, "H-how's Xiao Zhi? And Mei? Has Ling recovered from his bruises?"

"They are quite well, sweetie. Ling says he hasn't lost yet haha. The girls miss you and your sister, and hope to see you next week. Oh by the way, Quatre, I almost forgot! Relena is planning a little party for her son, he's turning five next sunday."

"So soon? Time really goes by! Last month was full of sand storms, so I don't wonder why we haven't got the invitation yet. It was a miracle this call got through. Thank you for the news, I'll tell Dorothy, she'll be delighted."

"We hope to see you there."

"We'll be there, don't worry. Say goodbye Halim."

"I-It was a pleasure, Mrs. Chang. Good evening."

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," the Chinese woman giggled, "Good evening, Halim. Quatre."

"Good evening Sally, see you soon. Give my regards to Wu Fei."

Quatre turned the screen off, and then looked curiously at his son. "So…what is it? Fadilah hasn't climbed into the fountain again, has she?"

"Uhh…no. Well, she tried…but I caught her on time."

"You did well, Halim."

"…She scratched me."

The blond man sighed. That was a specific defensive trait his daughter had gotten from her mother. His Duchess loved to physically retaliate whenever he did something she didn't quite like… especially when in public, be it a conference, during a ball, or shopping at a boutique…

"Did she cry?"

"No. She stormed off to her room."

_So Dorothy like, more and more with each passing day…_ "She'll be over it by the end of the day. What else?"

"Dinner is ready."

"Ok, let's go." He stood from his leather chair and ruffled his son's blond hair, "Have you told your mother you're back from the base?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good."

They had just gotten into the dinning area when Halim reluctantly spoke,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Mom found her briefcase."

This time, the head of the Winner Corp. couldn't suppress a groan. "Fine, she has won."

Halim's face was graced by a very Dorothy like smirk. "That's what she said."

* * *

Yay! I did it! Next chapter, the rest of the pilots make an appearance! (:

Hope you liked. :D


	6. The Best Example

**The Best Example**

"I want a dress that dances."

Dorothy looked up from her half finished dinner and stared at her daughter, while her husband choked on his drink. Halim quickly rose from the chair he occupied next to his father and patted him on the back, trying to help the poor man. Fadilah just kept on eating with all the grace of a four year old aristocrat, not noticing the stares and ignoring her father's coughing. The Duchess was the first to speak.

"Don't you have a nice collection of dresses, sweetie?"

Fadilah put down her fork and looked at her mother like she was asking something ridiculous, which earned her a smirk from the blonde woman.

"But they are not for going to parties. I want a dress that dances! "

"Oh? Let's hear what your father says?" Dorothy turned to look at her husband from across the dinner table, and raised an eyebrow. Quatre just smiled wryly, with tears still adorning his aquamarine eyes. Their girl stared eagerly at her parents' faces.

"I don't think it is necessary, Fadilah," came Quatre's raspy answer, and he took a sip of water from the glass his son was offering.

"Daddy, I really really want a new dress for tomorrow!" The Duchess saw her husband's determination starting to fail, so she stepped in.

"Your father just said it isn't necessary, sweetie. We'll look through your closet and find you something appropriate for the Yuys' party, ok?"

"But Mommy-"

"You should have thought about that when we went shopping, dear."

"But-!"

"There is no need to raise your voice."

"Mommy!"

"No."

Fadilah scrunched up her nose, her beautiful aquamarine eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears, but a tap on her little hand and a quick glance at her brother's face stilled the waterworks. Halim removed his index finger from his mouth, and went back to his seat, all under the vigilant eyes of the Duchess, who silently congratulated her eldest. She tenderly cleaned a lone tear from her daughter's face and the broken sob of the little girl made the blond man flinch, which of course his wife noticed. Dinner ended without further disruptions, and the siblings retired for the night.

Quatre Raberba Winner was sad.

His baby girl had not given him his customary goodnight kiss.

* * *

"Darling."

"Mm?" came his broken reply. He had an arm draped across his eyes, but his wife removed it so his eyes were visible. He still had them closed.

"You are upset," said Dorothy, peering down at him from her upraised position on their bed.

"Hmm…"

Quatre felt his wife's lips over his, and his eyes slowly opened to find her staring at him with an amused expression on her sparkling blue eyes, her silky hair falling around them like a curtain. He closed his eyes again, and she actually giggled. His brow furrowed.

"I don't think it's funny. My baby hates me." His arm covered his eyes again, only to be swatted away by his wife.

"Aw, don't be so dramatic Quatre, she's just throwing a tantrum."

"But she hates me. Because of you."

"Oh? Now it's my fault?"

"_You_ said no, not me, why weren't you the ignored one?"

"Darling, you are being silly."

"She was heartbroken! What's wrong with getting her a new dress? It's not like I'll go broke or anything."

"_Dearest_," ah, that tone again. He opened his eyes and looked timidly at his wife expecting her customary stern face, but she was still smiling. She went on, "Weren't you the one who said to stop pampering the children so much?"

"I-I never said-!"

"Oh, yes, you did. You told me to start giving them a good example. Which I am doing, darling."

Quatre sighed in defeat, raised his arms and brought his wife close to his chest. "I don't like it when you are right."

"Silly space idiot…"

"Hey!"

She kissed his neck and his embrace tightened by a fraction, and he felt her smirk. "I'll go talk to her in the morning."

* * *

What greeted Mr. Winner the next morning was the sight of his beloved girl in a cream colored fluffy dress, with see-through puffed sleeves; her golden curls adorned with a lily bounced as she made a straight run for him. He readily opened his arms, and laughed with the child's delighted squeal as he spun them around.

"What are you wearing my sweetest angel? You look like a princess!" Tiny arms hugged his neck, and the girl laughed.

"Daddy! Thank you daddy! I have a new dress, daddy! And it dances! Wanna see?" Quatre eagerly nodded as he put his offspring back on the ground. He heartily laughed when his girl twirled around and around, showing him how the skirt of her new dress swayed. He felt a familiar presence behind him, and he turned around with his bright smile still gracing his handsome face. Dorothy had just stepped out of the shower dressed only in a fluffy white towel.

Fadilah ran to her mother and hugged her naked legs. "Daddy said I look like a princess!"

"That's wonderful, sweetie! I know you do. Now, stay put and try not to ruin your hair, ok? We still have to get ready."

"Yes!" And the girl happily skipped off, nearly tripping once and then stilling herself to a more composed walking, all the while playing with the skirt of her dress. Dorothy giggled and then let a little squeal out as she felt the warm lips of her husband on one of her bare shoulders.

"Thank you, love." His arms came from behind, caressing her pregnant belly and in response she wound her hands on his fair hair, letting his sweet kisses travel all the way up to her neck. As soon as she felt the warm breeze of the desert on her exposed chest she backed away from Quatre, a surprised grin on her face as she pulled her towel up. When had he got so mischievous?

The ex-pilot laughed and hurried to embrace his wife again, only to end up chasing her back to the bathroom.

* * *

Halim and his sister had been staring hard at the door of their parents' room when it opened, revealing their father in a dark grey suit and donning a lilac colored tie. He had such a silly smile on his face that the boy arched an eyebrow and peered inside, trying to catch a glimpse of his mother. She wasn't there.

"Where's mom?"

"Uh? Ah-Oh Halim, you are ready? That suit looks so good on you. Is it new?" Halim blushed, "Yes, I know. Your mother went shopping with you two behind my back, right?"

"Er…"

"No, it's ok, really son."

"Mom told you?"

"There was no need to, since your sister came running a while back to show off her new 'dancing dress'." Fadilah giggled and made her dress move.

"Really? Oh, so have you seen mom's dress too? She looks so beautiful, right!"

"Eh?"

Just then, Dorothy came out from the walk-in closet, putting a glittering earring in its place. She was wearing a silk, mid-length, lilac gown with an empire waist, so her belly was almost concealed. Her hair was up in a simple bun, adorned with an amethyst and diamonds orchid hairpin. She wore her neck and shoulders bare and a single bracelet grazed her right wrist. She smiled at Quatre's stupefied expression. Sometimes he could be such an adorable idiot.

"You like it, Mr. Winner?" Quatre nodded, "Good, because I may have gone a little over the budget."

"Dor-!"

"Oh, but your little daughter was so happy! She personally picked this dress for me, because she remembered the color of your tie and she wanted us to match. Isn't she the sweetest thing?" The Duchess hands were dramatically clutched over her heart, and her husband was halfway between groaning and giving a tender smile to his daughter. In the end he settled for the latter and took his girl's little hand in his slender one.

"Thank you Fadilah, you're so thoughtful," a wide smile was his answer, "ok, let's get going or we'll be late."

Father and daughter had just gone a few steps ahead when Halim settled beside his mother and whispered, "But you bought that dress a week ago, Mom. Lying is not good."

"You bought that new videogame instead of the books your tutor requested" The boy watched his mother with a very Quatre-ish expression of wonder in his face, earning him a warm smile and a soft caress on the cheek, "This way, your father won't complain when you ask for more money, and look, he's so happy!" She hurried her pace and took her coat from one of the maids.

Halim just stared in awe. Someday, someday he was going to be as cool and smart as his mom.

* * *

Yes, I love to exploit Quatre. Muahahahaha :D

Next chap, the pilots **DO** make an appearance!


	7. Close Past Encounters

**Close Past Encounters**

They arrived at New Port City at 3 o'clock sharp.

Both Winner siblings were in awe, staring excitedly at the sunlit blue ocean, gasping and squealing at the sight.

"Mommy, the _oshan_, it's the _oshan_!"

"It's ocean, sweetie. Do you like it?"

"Yes, _Ocean_! It's pretty! Daddy, daddy! I want an _ocean_!"

Quatre's eyes bulged and Dorothy broke into laughter, while their girl continued to stare outside the plane's window.

"Don't be silly Fadilah, you can't have an ocean!" Halim retorted.

"Yes I can! Daddy can buy it! Daddy can buy anything! Right, daddy?"

"Eh…, w-well you see, s-sweetheart-"

"See? You can't have one!"

"I will!"

"No, you won't!"

"Dummy!"

"You are the dummy!"

Quatre fought down the urge to slap his face, instead looked at his wife for help, but she was still giggling over the issue. He was alone in this.

"Okay, okay. Stop it, Halim."

"But Dad! She started it!"

"And you should end it; that is why you are the older brother."

The boy crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, murmuring about the unfairness of silly sisters.

Fadilah chose that moment to stick her tongue out, but smiled sweetly as her father turned to look at her. Quatre Raberba Winner sighed and looked back at his wife, "She's just like you." He whispered. The Duchess smiled at him pinched his cheeks.

"Ow…."

* * *

"Hey man, what's wrong! You look tired!"

The Arabian turned swiftly to look at the owner of such a familiar voice with a smile on his handsome face, "Hey, Duo! How have you been my friend?"

"Apparently better than you! Hahaha!" The tall man grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. "You want one?"

"Yes, please."

Duo chuckled, "I thought you'll want a non-alcoholic one."

"Well you see, I'm no longer underage."

Both laughed.

"Where's Hilde? And your kids?"

"Oooh, they are somewhere around here, gossiping and jumping around I guess. Where's your wifey?"

Quatre had just taken a sip of his glass, so he nodded in her direction and his friend turned his head.

"Whoaa dude! She looks…so different. I don't know but-"

"She's pregnant."

"What? Again!" The braided man stared back at him with such intensity, he blushed and averted his eyes. Duo started laughing, but stopped himself abruptly, "Wait, you said she's pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh…um, should she be drinking?"

_WHAT!_ His neck almost snapped at his sudden turn of head. There she was, happily chatting with the hostess, Relena Darlian-Yuy, both holding a pair of sparkling wineglasses. "What is that woman thinking?" Muttered under his breath and stomped his way towards them, leaving a snorting Duo behind.

If someone could make his tranquil friend lose his temper, that would be the wife: Duchess Dorothy Catalonia. Ah, Quatre…man, had he found his counterpart! Duo Maxwell kept on chuckling until he spotted his own lady talking with some older women. Hilde noticed him too and waved happily; then his chuckling turned into a silly smile.

Well, they all had found their respective counterparts.

"Dorothy!"

Both women looked at him with a smile, Relena taking a step forward to properly greet him with a hug, effectively disarming him.

"Quatre! It's so good to see you! Oh, congratulations! You must be really excited about the baby!"

"I-I, yes, t-thank you Relena, I-"

"Oh no, I must thank you for coming! Have you seen Heero?"

"Uh, n-not yet, I-"

"Ah I know why. He's being dragged around by our Cedric. Honestly, he just can't let go of his dad, I'm so jealous!" The ex-Foreign Minister laughed and took his arm.

"Eh, y-yes but- Do-Dorothy-"

"Uh? Ah! Oh, please don't worry, it's just grape juice. Don't worry, don't worry."

"J-juice?"

"Yes. Now come, you must meet little Cedric. It's been a while since you last saw him, yes?"

"E-eh? Wh-Ah-Y-Yeah…"

Dorothy waved at them, and silently thanked her friend for her help. Relena discretely winked back at her and politely _dragged_ the ex-gundam pilot with her…because Relena Darlian-Yuy knew better than anyone about overprotective husbands, oh didn't she know…

* * *

It was growing colder as the sun set behind the mountains. But the view was gorgeous so it was worth the momentary chill. The Yuy's garden was extremely beautiful, the roses tinted with the yellowish hue of dying sun light, everything growing quieter as she went farther from the manor; the children's squeals and adults' murmurs dissolving into the coming darkness.

She remembered the first time she came to New Port City, as her grandfather's spy. She remembered the first time she saw Relena…and the first time she saw the gundam pilots in the flesh. The first time she saw _him_. Her left hand came to rest on her swollen belly and she smiled sweetly.

"You always had such a beautiful smile."

Turning towards the familiar voice, Dorothy's smile formalized.

"Why, hello Count Roche-Lloyd. It has been a while."

"Duchess." He nodded.

"Oh please, I believe we are past that. Aren't you a friend?"

He bowed, "If you say so, Miss Catalonia."

A raised eyebrow was her reply. "Are you mocking me, Mr. Lloyd?"

"No, I am just wondering where your husband is."

"Somewhere inside…_hopefully._" She waved her hand towards the mansion.

"Running away?"

"I just wanted some fresh air." Her formal smile twitched into one more sincere.

"Which means that you are escaping."

"Maybe." She chuckled. "How have you been?"

"So so, I cannot complain."

"Business is good, I've heard. You were always fit for politics."

"Everything is satisfactory, I must say. I too, have heard pretty good news about your husband's newest colony project."

"It's a joint project."

"Oh really? Who is the other party?"

"I am."

The man seemed surprised, but then he laughed heartily. "Always the capable businesswoman."

"But of course."

Silence descended upon them, but was short-lived since the man chose to speak up.

"By the way _Ms. Winner_, congratulations…again."

"Why, thank you Victor. We seem to coincide whenever I'm in this state."

He smiled briefly, "You should go back inside, it's getting colder."

"I will…in a couple of minutes."

He chuckled and she smirked, but then distant laughter became louder and children's voices could be clearly heard, as a pair of girls ran down the stone stairs leading towards the central fountain. The Duchess recognized her daughter and the Maxwell's girl, Rachil. A couple of meters behind them, Halim and the eldest Yuy, Jeden, were desperately chasing them.

Dorothy sighed and after rearranging her shawl, turned to look at her companion.

"Excuse me, Count, I must attend an urgent matter."

"Of course Duchess." He outstretched his hand and saw the woman hesitate for a fraction of a second, before giving hers. Victor Lloyd touched his lips to the back of her hand and delicately let go.

"Goodbye."

"Wait,"

She looked back, her formal expression back in place. "Yes?"

"You look happy."

"I am."

The dazzling smile he received then was more than enough and he nodded his farewell. She turned on her heels, her pace quick but careful in the grass-covered stone floor, and reached the fountain seconds before the pair of youngsters could.

* * *

"What is that man doing here?"

Quatre's sudden low voice confused Heero, so he turned to look over his shoulder and caught sight of his friend's wife in the company of an unfamiliar but not unknown person. "Victor Roche-Lloyd."

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Not really, he's an acquaintance of Relena. Worked together when she was on duty."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know him?"

"Eh…just an acquaintance."

Heero's stared back at him, with eyes that clearly asked what was wrong and the blond man sighed.

"Am I too transparent?"

"Hn."

"He…he's a _friend_ of Dorothy."

Yuy quickly studied the situation down at the garden and nodded, but once more stared back at his companion. There was something else…

_Of course Heero would notice_, Quatre thought, and decided to tell the rest. "Ex-fiancé, to be precise. He kept on…he kept on asking for her until before Halim was born, so…"

_Ah_, Heero nodded in understanding. Quatre's turmoil… he could relate to it. Somehow… Not really. If it was him and Relena, that man would have been sent to hell earlier on. Discretely of course. Relena would have never forgiven him.

He saw the Arab's hand tremble just as Roche-Lloyd kissed Dorothy's.

_Hn._ He patted his friend's shoulder, "You should go." He waited for Quatre to move some steps forward and then -feeling a tad bit unnerved-, Yuy went to look for his own wife.

* * *

The mischievous girls stopped dead on their tracks at the sight of the blonde woman, and the two boys finally caught up with them, a little out of breath.

"And just what were you two trying to do, if I may ask?"

"Uh…hi mommy!" "Hi auntie…", came the girls reply. Dorothy smiled sweetly to her daughter and Rachil visibly winced. Somehow, her auntie's smile was a bit scary. Worried, the girl turned to look at her friend, and saw an innocent smile that closely resembled that of Dau, her own older brother... Rachil bit her lip and looked away. Uh oh.

"Care to explain, Halim?"

"T-they…f-fountain…tried…s-stop…wouldn't…listen…running…", panted the blond boy, all the while waving and glaring at his sister. Jeden Yuy chose to speak then,

"B-but-" pant, "we," gasp, "we caught up." Dorothy just nodded.

"Very well boys, you did great. Though I doubt you would have stopped them on time." Both grimaced and apologized, but the Duchess smiled and dismissed them with a wave, "Alright, you can go now, I'll take care from here. Young ladies, you are coming with me."

"Mommy…mommy won't tell daddy, right?"

"Please Tante… a-auntie, we won't do it again, right?"

"We will see…"

Suddenly, she _felt_ him_._ Dorothy raised her eyes and there he was, standing just atop of the stairs, quietly smiling back at them. No. He was quietly _staring_ at her. Somehow…somehow she felt a speck of nervousness rise from her chest and unexpectedly, embarrassingly…she stammered.

"I-I think your father already knows, sweetie."

"Eeek! Daddy, daddy, I won't do it again!" "Onkel, please don't tell my Papa!" both girls ran towards the Arabian man and he crouched to speak to them, while his wife turned to call the boys. He spoke so low, the Duchess couldn't hear, but she could feel his aquamarine eyes boring holes on her neck. Her eyes darted back to the spot she had been previously, and caught sight of Victor Roche-Lloyd's retreating back. Oh.

Ohhh, it was going to be _endless…_

* * *

_Ok, so I decided to add a few droplets of drama…hope you don't mind, but apparently I cannot live without a little angst. D: But that's it, next chapter the story will go back to its happy fluffy nonsense. :D_  
_I'm writing a short prequel for this story, called Defiance, about Quatre and Dorothy's reencounter after the war and the early peaceful years of the rest of the Gundam Pilots. It can be read separately, since it won't affect the direction of this story anyway, te-hee. There I'm letting my angsty drama self run rampant!_

_See you next chapter! :D_


	8. Obviously

**Obviously**

His back was to her and she had been staring at it for about 30 seconds. To say she felt silly standing outside of her bedroom just watching her husband would be a mayor understatement, but she knew he was upset with her… for something totally ridiculous. Still, she felt unsure... Sigh. Deciding her doubts were stupid, she blamed it on the hormones and entered the room.

"Quatre, have you seen Fadilah? It's time for her to go to bed and I can't find her. She was already falling asleep on the plane and I'm afraid she wandered somewhere outside the gardens and fell asleep…again..." Her walk towards the vanity table was calm and once she reached the mirror, she sat and started undoing her hair.

"She's staying with Halim downstairs." After a few seconds of silence he turned around and found her staring at him, her hands tangled in her blond tresses, her hair half undone. She looked…incredibly attractive. He remembered the scene at Heero's garden just a couple of hours before and the way that man had been staring at his Dorothy and felt his blood boil-

The Duchess saw something flash behind her husband's eyes before he spoke, "You want some help?"

"…Yes, please." Her back to him, she watched him move towards her from the mirror, but couldn't hear him walking, giving her the impression like something dangerous was stealthily approaching…

He was really upset.

The rest of the night at the Yuy's had been uneventful after the girls' unsuccessful raid towards the fountain, and Quatre had finally left her alone to her wanderings, but she couldn't really say she had enjoyed his intense stares from afar. It made her jumpy, causing her to glance at him once in a while because she couldn't gossip freely with the rest of the party guests. Even Relena noticed and told her to be calm, that Quatre was just being careful and overprotective, that it was a Gundam-pilot general trait. Dorothy had nodded with a little laugh, and thanked her friend. But the ex-Foreign Minister was ignorant of what had happened at the garden. She didn't want Relena to worry during her son's party so she didn't tell. The Winners' travel back from New Port City had been quiet, with the kids tired enough to not make a racket, and with _him_ being stupid enough to remain inside his thoughts…she disliked that side of him.

His hands on her hair were careful and tender. Of course he would never ever harm her.

"Why you let them go to the base this late? Do the guys know? I don't want my babies trapped down there."

"They wanted to go so I told Rashid and he went with them." His hands had just unstuck her orchid hairpin and carefully put it next to the hairbrush, letting her long hair flow free from its bindings.

"But even Fadilah? You almost never let her go." Her eyes finally made contact with his through their reflection. He looked away and she grabbed him by the sleeve before he could go back to his corner. "Can you please quit?"

"Quit what Dorothy?"

"This."

He took her hand in his and bent down to kiss her cheek before smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about, love." He pulled her to her feet and unzipped her dress, missing the moment when her eyes narrowed. She was never one for patience, and right now her stupid ex-pilot of a husband had just made her reach her limit.

"Stop it. Don't touch me." She retreated a few steps back and glared, effectively startling Quatre for a second. His eyes showed complete misery right after and she fumed. Why did she have to go and marry such an idiot?

His smile was sad when he nodded before moving towards their bed. "Of course."

Her initial shock only lasted a fraction of a second before being replaced by the stinging sensation of tears. Stupid hormones had to exist and make her weaker every time. But she wouldn't cry because Quatre was being a brat. No she wouldn't. She was going to kick him until he saw his mistake and then she would kick him some more for being stupid and maybe even stab him again and then-

And then she felt her baby move and the waterworks went off. She sobbed.

The Arabian was beside her instantly. "Dorothy! Dorothy, love, a-are you ok, are you hurting?" His hands were all over her face, tucking her hair behind her ears and checking her forehead for fever.

"Yes. And it's your fault." Her watery eyes were staring accusingly at him, and he could only blink. What in the world had he done to hurt her? Had he accidentally pulled her hair earlier? His confused face fueled her anger and she slapped his hands away, stomping her way to the closet while harshly wiping her tears and pulling her lilac dress off.

"Did I pull your hair? I'm sorry; I was trying to be caref-"

"That's not it." She once again slapped his hands away from her shoulders and turned around, with him following.

"Then I don't know! But you must calm down; it's not healthy for y-"

_Argh! _"That's not it!" Turning abruptly to face him, his hands were up in front of him in a calming gesture that just served to make her feel even more frustrated, "I know you saw me with Victor!" She hadn't had intended to raise her voice, but it still made quite an impression on her husband, who stood a few feet away from her. His mouth opened and closed, and she crossed her arms waiting for his answer. He kept silent, she started tapping her foot.

"Speak. Now."

He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. He was befuddled. He had been trying to keep it cool and stay calm, but apparently he had failed miserably. What could he tell now? Yes, he was jealous, but just a little. Ok, maybe a lot more than a little. But he couldn't say that to Dorothy or she would call him stupid and be distressed and that wasn't healthy for her and the baby. Oh wait, she was already pretty distressed.

"I'm going to cry, Quatre." Blinking back her tears, a few of them rolled down her face and that was her husband's cue. He sprinted towards her and hugged her tightly, hiding his face in her slightly wavy hair.

"I'm sorry Dorothy. I'm sorry." He kissed her neck and heard a muffled sob; he gave her a small squeeze, "Please don't cry. I don't know what to do when you cry."

"Then stop being an immature jealous husband and don't ignore me."

He didn't know why but he chuckled, "Actually I was trying to be mature." He allowed her a little distance and looked down, "I know I failed…" Her eyes were shouting _idiot!_ back at him, and he sighed "…**and** I'm an idiot." A slight twitch at his wife's lips let him know he had convinced her. He smiled and cleaned her eyes with his necktie, not caring about her make-up.

She uncrossed her arms and hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're so silly Quatre, why would you be jealous of Mr. Lloyd?"

"Uh, because you almost _married_ him?"

She huffed and punched him slightly on the chest, "But that was almost eleven years ago! You can't possi-"

"Well, I am." He looked straight into her eyes and she went silent. "I know it's been years since I last saw you together, but I never liked him. The way he stared at you like you were the moon-" she frowned, "Only **I** can do that." She kept on frowning, but a blush had crept over her cheeks and the blond man found her stubbornness immensely cute. "Seeing you there, standing in the sunset with him by your side… I couldn't help but remember that he could have been your children's father. That maybe something still lingered-"

Dorothy sighed and looked up at him with a deadpan stare. "Excuse me, who did I marry?"

"…Me."

"And whose child am I expecting? For the third time, actually."

"Mine…hopefully." The punch she gave him now was definitely not playful. He tightened his hold on her to stop her from struggling out of his embrace, "Sorry, my bad."

"You disgust me."

"But you love me."

She sighed and stilled herself, "Sadly, I do. More than I ever imagined."

"And I love you too." He tenderly kissed her and she let him, tangling her fingers in his hair to deepen it. He complied eagerly for a few minutes before breaking the kiss. "Maybe we should get under the covers. You're cold."

Dorothy then realized she had been standing around in only her underwear. She quirked an eyebrow, "Have you enjoyed the show, Mr. Winner?" Weeeell...having an argument with her husband while wearing just a bra and panties was nothing new to her.

"Of course." He gave her a quick kiss before dragging her towards the bed, "There was something really sexy about you pouting while standing half naked with your cute belly showing, and trying to be strict and not to cry-ow. Ow! Stop, lov-ow!"

She really liked to hit him but he couldn't deny he also loved it when she blushed, and was willing to endure her beating. Stilling her hands by grabbing them suddenly, he pulled his wife for another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. He didn't let go until she stopped struggling.

"Quatre… I'm _cold_," she whispered seductively into their kiss. They were inside the covers in a matter of milliseconds, and Dorothy chuckled, "A bit impatient, Mr. Winn-"

"Your fault." He interrupted her with a string of kisses that left her with no desire to keep talking.

* * *

"Daaaddy?"

He dreamt he was at the sea, and the waves had been gently rocking him, but after a few seconds they got rougher and rougher…

"Daddy!"

An aquamarine eye popped open and found another set of aquamarine eyes staring eagerly at him. "What is it, honey? Weren't you down at the base…" He closed his eye and tried to snuggle into his wife's warm body, but his daughter shook him again.

"No, Daddy. Don't sleep!"

Quatre suddenly turned over and hauled his daughter into the covers, making her squeal and giggle. "Daddy!"

"Shh. Your mother is sleeping." Fadilah's little hands covered her mouth and nodded, making her father smile. He made sure she was fully covered by the bed sheets and propped himself on an elbow. "Now, what is it, sweetheart?"

She stared up at him, snuggled closer to his bare chest, and yawned. "The _beis_ was dark."

"You don't like the _base_?"

With her eyes closed, she shook her head.

"Do you want to sleep here?"

She nodded. Her father kissed her forehead and tucked his arm under her messy blond curls, before settling down on the mattress.

"Better?"

She smiled and snaked her little arm around his neck before her breathing slowed down into peaceful slumber. Quatre followed soon.

The sight that greeted Dorothy the next morning was so perfect she nearly tripped while going to look for the camera.

"Mom? Mom, I can't find-"

"Shhhh." She glanced at her son, who had just entered the room and watched his worried expression change into one of relief before smirking.

"Aha! She's here. Tricky little-" his mother raised an eyebrow and Halim quickly composed his sentence, "-sweet angel. She said she wasn't afraid of sleeping down, but she came back up when we weren't looking."

"Worried, darling?"

"No. Maybe…just a little. I'm the older brother." Dorothy watched her son blush while shrugging in what appeared to be a nonchalant manner and pinched his cheek.

"Such a sweet handsome guy, you're just like your father."

"M-mom!" The boy squirmed out of her grasp and stood frowning a few feet away from her. "Why are you taking a photo?"

His mother just giggled.

Resting on his back, his neck bent in an awkward position while their daughter was resting almost atop of him, was Quatre; still soundly asleep even with the sun already high up. The photo click made him stir and he lazily opened his eyes, first grimacing at the soreness of his neck, then taking a look at his sleeping girl and later realizing his son and wife standing before them with a camera. She had one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen her show; it spoke volumes of how much she loved him and he knew for sure that smile was just for him.

He smiled back. It had been obvious from the start.

* * *

_Love ya ;)_


End file.
